My Color
by The-Dark-Cookie
Summary: Pour la Color Week - Chaque teinte est unique, chaque couleur reflète un infini, une vie emplie de nuance, dont une en particulier correspond à sa personnalité.
1. Cendre

Voilà une petite participation à la color week. Mes textes seront tous EXTREMEMENT court, car je doit m'entraîner à dessiner, écrire le prochain chapitre de Time Out, écrire un OS sur Jackal (ne me demandez même pas d'où l'idée est venue, n'empêche que ça me prend beaucoup de temps et que je culpabilise à chaque fois que je vois tout ce que je dois mettre sur papier TT_TT) et je dois même faire mes devoirs, sous peine de ne rien comprendre aux cours et de pas pouvoir aller au lycée. Bref, je vous laisser lire et n'hésitez pas à reviewer ;D

1°) Cendre

Il jeta un regard circulaire autours de lui, il ne restait rien. Tout avait brûlé jusqu'aux cendres. Zancrow s'ébouriffa les cheveux en s'approchant d'un ruisseau. Des particules de charbon lui couvraient la moitié du visage et tachaient ses vêtements immaculés. Quelques cadavres noircit par les flammes mais encore rougeoyants produisaient de la fumée. Celle-ci ne sentait pas la rose et énervait le chasseur de dieu. Le mage noir dirigea ses flammes vers les restes de ses ennemis et les carbonisa méticuleusement. La tache accomplie, il retourna au ruisseau et juste avant de se laver, il remarqua que ses cheveux aussi avaient pris une couleur cendrée.


	2. Noir

2°) Noir

Zeref étudiait dans une bibliothèque les livres sur la magie noire. Les cercles complexes et les runes maudites l'attiraient irrémédiablement. Ces formes si gracieuses, pourquoi étaient-elles qualifiées de "démoniaque" et de "noir". Le jeune homme tourna une page, une malédiction était retranscrite en langue ancienne. Le brun alla chercher un dictionnaire et nota avec attention tout le contenu de la formule dans son cahier de brouillon. A l'époque, il n'était qu'un mage comme les autres, il était le dernier à penser qu'il deviendrait aussi tristement célèbre. Aujourd'hui il était aussi craint et haït que le noir de sa magie.


	3. Rouge

3°) Rouge

La fière et victorieuse Titania se tenait au centre de l'arène, les poings brandis vers le ciel, la foule scandant son nom. Ses membres étaient engourdis, son esprit brouillé, mais une chose était sûre: elle venait de vaincre l'adversité. Les membres de sa guilde l'acclamaient aussi, comme une soeur qu'on encourage. Erza baissa les bras et se mis en route d'une lenteur pesée vers l'infirmerie. Le public, lui, acclamait toujours la mage aux armures, celle de Fairy Tail, celle qui avait vaincu les 100 monstres, celle aux cheveux rouges.


	4. Bleu

Merci pour vos reviews, voilà la suite un peu en retard mais... J'y ai pas pensé les jours d'avant :D

4°) Bleu

Grey la recherchait désespérément, ils allaient bientôt rater leur bus. Il avait accepté de l'accompagner mais ils s'étaient aussitôt perdus de vue à cause de la foule beaucoup trop épaisse. Il n'y avait pas trop fait attention au début, il en était même heureux, car il était sûr qu'elle ne le suivait plus. Mais le bus arrivait dans dix minutes, plie le temps qu'il faut pour se rendre à l'arrêt, et Jubia n'était nulle part. Le brun bousculait les gens, qui se plaignaient ou le reconnaissaient, mais ne trouvait toujours pas la jeune femme. Il avait cherché partout, sauf aux toilettes, et dieu sait qu'il aurait aimé ne pas avoir à y fouiller, hélas le destin avait prévu d'autres plans pour lui. Il soupira en se résignant lorsqu'il la vit. La tête bleue au milieu de la foule qui cherchait un certain "Grey-sama".


	5. Blanc

5°) Blanc

Eve s'entrainait à faire tomber la neige. Cela semblait idiot comme exercice, mais étendu à toute la ville Eve avait beaucoup de difficulté à maintenir sa magie en place. Les toits en étaient maintenant couvert, et les traces de pas dans le manteau se résorbaient lentement mais sûrement. Le jeune homme ne devait ni la faire tomber trop vite, ni trop en masse, et qui plus est il devait se débrouiller pour éviter la formation de plaques de glace, les passants risqueraient de glisser et de se casser un membre. Eve était à bout. Il stoppa sa magie et le soleil retrouva sa place à travers les nuages. Sa neige fondrait en quelques heures à peine et la vie reprendrait son cours. Il contempla son oeuvre et s'en trouva satisfait. Le blanc de sa neige était impeccable.


	6. Arc-en-ciel

6°) Arc-en-ciel

Aries était assise sur le banc d'un parc avec Lucy. Le temps était magnifique, aucun nuage à l'horizon et le soleil brillait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Au loin, un arc-en-ciel étincelait de huit couleurs, alors qu'Aries avait toujours entendu qu'il n'y en avait que sept. Peut-être s'étaient-ils trompés ? Car après tout, les esprits stellaires étaient en bien des points semblables aux humains, et l'erreur était humaine. Mais les humains, eux, n'étaient pas liés aux étoiles.

« -Excusez-moi mais dites plutôt...

-Hmm ? **fit Lucy **

-Vous croyez qu'il existe des esprits pour les arcs-en-ciel ?

-Comment ça ?

-Je suis un esprit stellaire alors pensez-vous qu'il existe des esprits qui prennent soin de l'arc-en-ciel ?

-C'est bien possible, **admit la blonde**. On ne vous le dit pas, à vous ?

-Nous n'apprenons que ce qui a trait aux étoiles, lui répondit la rose.

-Je vois... C'est dommage...»

Aries ne répondit pas, elle redirigea plutôt son regard vers l'arc aux huit couleurs en s'imaginant les merveilles du monde de ses esprits.


	7. Crépuscule

7°) Crépuscule

La femme peignait ses cheveux depuis une bonne demi-heure. Ils étaient la base de sa magie tout de même. Même si elle ne lui servait plus à grand-chose. Flare avait quitté Raven Tail et rejoint à nouveau son village d'origine. Le soleil descendait paresseusement par-delà l'horizon, teintant le ciel d'une teinte sublime. De là où elle était, elle ne pouvait le remarquer. Ses cheveux se mêlaient avec grâce au crépuscule.


	8. Ecarlate

8°) Écarlate (Rouge vif)

Le sang voletait.

Gadjeel tranchait de ses bras d'acier les corps inertes de ses opposants, des cris étouffés, des chutes de cadavre et le fendant des lames résonnaient dans l'atmosphère. Une légère éraflure barrait la joue du dragon d'acier. Il haletait. Ce combat n'avait pas été des plus faciles, mais ils s'en étaient pris à la crevette, et rien ne pouvait pardonner ça.

La voilà qui courrait vers lui, justement. Elle lui demanda à qui appartenait le liquide vermeil sur ses habits -non sans une pointe d'inquiétude-. Le brun ne grogna que quelques mots, disant que c'était "loin d'être important". La bleue, elle, ne le voyait pas de cet oeil, elle lui reprocha son attitude avant de lui désinfecter la pommette et de lui mettre un pansement. La jeune fille vit ses petits doigts. Ils étaient couverts de sang. L'idée que cet écarlate fut à son ami lui donnait la nausée.


End file.
